


Rammstein holiday graphics

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Gen, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of holiday card things I quickly made for Christmas and New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rammstein holiday graphics

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it best to post these here, considering I've had these posted to my tumblr account for a while.

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/secretsantaRrrrramstein_zpsc7759f24.jpg.html) [](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/ichtutmirleid_zps72c51b32.jpg.html)


End file.
